


No Trouble At All...

by ThornInHerSide



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Sexual Content, Spanking, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornInHerSide/pseuds/ThornInHerSide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making cakes for Mrs Hudson gets you into a little spot of trouble with a certain Mr Holmes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Trouble At All...

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas ;)

"There." You say to yourself placing the last of the hand-crafted fondant snowflakes on top of one of your chocolate cupcakes. You take a step back and proudly examine the first batch of your Christmas themed cupcakes, bright red Santa hats, pretty snowflakes and cute little snowmen adorn the top of each one and now it was time to make the second batch. Shuffling across the floor in your sock clad feet you reach the wine cabinet and decide to pour yourself an extra glass of red wine for good measures. You put on the kitchen radio and happily sing along as you clean up your work space in order to make room again. 

 

After you feel satisfied with the amount of space, you now sieve some flour into a bowl, coughing a little at the cloud formation and then put it to one side before creaming the butter and sugar together. 

 

"Something smells wonderful." You hear before you lift your head up to notice Mycroft stood in front of you wearing a black, pinstriped three-piece suit. He then moves to stand behind you and then wraps his arms around your waist. You tilt your head back to kiss him and then continue mixing the contents of your bowl. Mycroft then makes to grab at one of the cupcakes and you make a small noise of protest before playfully batting his hand away earning you a quirk of an eyebrow and a sly smirk. 

 

"Those aren't for you!" you state as you add coca into your mix, "They're for Mrs Hudson." 

 

"Why on earth are you making cakes for Mrs Hudson?" 

 

"She has a coffee morning tomorrow and she usually takes stuff with her but since she's feeling a little unwell at the moment I offered to make her some." You explain, pouring the chocolate cake batter into the cupcake cases. Mycroft watches attentively, running his tongue absentmindedly along his bottom lip. You check each paper case carefully before nodding to yourself and then crouching down to place them in the oven. As you get back up Mycroft has one of the cupcakes in his hand and he laughs as your face grows annoyed. 

 

"Don't they need critiquing first? They might not taste nice." Mycroft teases, stepping back slowly as you approach him carefully. "Surely I deserve at least one for being in work all day. I can tell you if they're good or not." 

"Mycroft, no!" 

"Mycroft, yes!" You giggle at this and then, shaking your head, your face becomes serious again. 

 

"Put.The.Cake.Down." 

 

"I don't think I will." He murmurs, his fingers slowly moving up to peel at the casing. You place your hand in the bag of flour and grab a handful of it before stepping towards Mycroft once more. "You wouldn't dare." 

 

"Try me." You say before quickly darting your flour-less hand towards the cupcake only to have Mycroft hold it high above your head causing you to groan in frustration. You were determined not to let him win. 

 

He now slowly peels the casing off; his eyes on you the whole time before he drops it onto the counter that you've trapped him up against. You stretch upwards on your tip-toes and jump a little, a little flour escaping your hand as you did so. You try your best to reach for his hands but it's of no use and Mycroft smirks at you before biting into the cake and you groan in defeat. You frown at him before throwing the flour at him angrily, making sure to rub your floured hands up and down his arms just to piss him off. You step back and he looks at you sternly before you pull one finger and rub your hand across his face before twirling around to go and check on your second batch but before you can his hands are on your waist and are turning you around to push you up against the counter. 

 

"Bad girl." He growls, his voice low, deep and dangerous. Your breath hitches in your chest as his blue eyes lock onto your (e/c) ones. As you look at him you can't help but let out a small giggle at the smudge of flour on the tip of his nose and he pulls at your hair now, snapping your head back. "Funny is it?" He growls and you let out a low breathy gasp from the back of your throat as he presses against you even more firmly before trailing feather light kisses along your exposed neck. "What to do with such a naughty girl, hmm?" He asks between kisses and your eyes slip closed in pleasure now as a warm sensation fills the pit of your stomach. "You've ruined my suit." You don't say anything for a moment but then you decide to be bold and answer with, 

 

"You were asking for it." You smile to yourself and Mycroft's head snaps up and he steps away from you and smirks as you bite down hard on your bottom lip, your eyes trailing along his suit which was now covered with patches of flour. 

 

"My, my (Y/n)! Answering back?" Mycroft runs his long fingers through his auburn hair before locking his fierce blue eyes onto yours, murmuring a quiet, "I'll soon have that silly little smirk wiped off your face." 

 

"Will you?" You tease, fluttering your eyelashes at him before moving to take your cupcakes out of the oven. 

 

"I will." He says before going on to add,"I'll be waiting for you, in the bedroom. Don't keep me waiting." and with that he disappears from the kitchen and up the stairs. Noticing your cupcakes aren’t ready yet you are left with a burden, do you put them back in the oven and wait for them to finish cooking or do you just leave them on the side and do as Mycroft says? You feel your stomach churn in both excitement and uncertainty...what to do? 

 

"Fuck it." You mutter to yourself as you quickly turn the oven off and leave the tray of under-baked cupcakes-which had now started to sink in the middles- on the side; you can make Mrs Hudson another batch later. 

 

You practically sprint up the stairs, almost tripping over the last two steps as you rush towards the bedroom. As you reach the bedroom door you stop for a moment just to catch your breath before you turn the handle and notice that Mycroft...isn't there. Stepping in you take a quick look around the room but your vision quickly disappears once something soft and silky is placed over your eyes and you can hear the door shut behind you. 

 

"You can't resist me, can you?" Mycroft's voice comes out of nowhere before, "So eager to be punished, aren't you?" He adds in a teasing whisper and you can feel yourself grow more aroused as you struggle to keep a small moan back. You hear Mycroft stepping away from you and then you jump a little as you feel his hands unbuttoning your blouse and slowly sliding it off your shoulders, his hands not applying any pressure to your skin. Next, he bends down to take your socks off, holding back a small chuckle as you nearly fell over in the process and then finally he slowly peels off your jeans. You can hear him moving about the bedroom as you stand there shifting about on the spot impatiently. And suddenly you can't hear anything, there's no movement and you wonder now if he's stood there watching you before, 

 

"Mycroft!" You gasp in surprise as you feel his fingers unclasp the hook of your bra and you're stood in the middle of the bedroom now with nothing but your panties on and you can't help but feel a little self-conscious; you were blindfolded after all. So with that your arms automatically go up to fold across your chest, hiding your breasts until you can hear the disapproving 'tuts' from Mycroft. 

 

"Did I say you could do that?" He asks calmly from somewhere in front of you and you feel a little intimidated by the way he just asked you so you bite down on your bottom lip and shake your head. "Put your arms down then." He orders and you quickly oblige and that earns you a quiet, "Good girl." And you now hear Mycroft sit down on the edge of the bed and you don't know whether or not you should make your way over to him or just stand still and wait for his next order but it's not long before, 

 

"Now," he begins,"your behavior earlier, (Y/N) was completely unacceptable. You're lucky that I didn't just bend you over that kitchen table and give you twenty lashings on your backside." He stops now before running his tongue over his lips, "Who’s to say that I won't do that now." And even though you try to fight it a small smile tugs at your lips before you duck your head and a delicious chuckle escapes Mycroft's lips and it makes you weak at the knees. "You want that?" He asks before, "You'd like that wouldn't you." he cooes and you nod your head, unable to get any words out. If he carries on like this, his voice will be enough to make you come without him having to lay a single finger on you. 

 

You hear him get up from the bed now and you can feel that his body is almost touching yours and you begin to lift your arm up so that you can touch him but, 

 

"Ah, ah. None of that. Not until I get my answer." 

 

"What answer?" You ask a little impatiently clenching your fists at your sides fighting the urge not to just pull the blindfold off and tear off his clothes. You hear him move behind you now and you feel warm puffs of his breath against your neck but still he isn't touching you and it frustrates you. 

 

"Do you wish to tell me what came over you earlier, sweet girl?" He whispers and you decide to be bold for the second time tonight. You know that if you answer with how he wants you to answer him he'll deny you of any touch for an agonising amount of time, you wanted to provoke him. 

 

"I already told you." You answer with a small smile on your lips. "You were fucking asking for it." and this gets you an instant reaction as your hair is pulled so your head snaps backwards and rests against his shoulder. Meanwhile his other hand snakes around your waist and then lightly trails up from your stomach to your breasts and he cups the left one and you let out a small moan before he lets go of you completely and steps away making you whine in protest. 

 

"You'll regret that." He growls and your knees almost give way at his tone of voice before you're pushed towards and bent over the bed, your arms stretched out in front of you on the soft duvet. "Don't you dare move." He warns you in a low dangerous voice and you moan in response as you rest your head on your arm. And you can hear Mycroft open one of the drawers now before a loud smack is emitted from his direction and your eyes widen as you realise he's using his leather belt on you tonight. There's a little wait before you feel his fingers slowly trail up along your inner thigh, spreading your legs further apart before they reach your entrance and they skim teasingly across the wet fabric of your panties before he pulls away completely leaving you wiggling your hips, eager for more. 

 

Before you have the chance to open your mouth he gives you five forceful spanks across the backside, making you gasp into the duvet. 

 

"I think twenty is a sufficient amount to begin with, don't you?" Mycroft's voice floats above you and even though those five you had just now were bordering on slightly painful, you were enjoying it more than you'd like to admit and the sooner this is over with the sooner his hands will be doing more... pleasurable things to your body. 

 

"Yes." You mutter before he pulls you up so your pressed up against his chest. 

 

"Yes, what?" He whispers into your ear, nipping at your earlobe. 

 

You swallow. 

 

"Yes, Sir." You breathe and he lets you fall back onto the mattress, your arms stretched out in front of you once again. 

 

"Good girl." And his fingers slip underneath the waistband of your panties and he slips them off in one swift movement and carelessly flings them to one side. "I want you to count each one." Mycroft commands, and you bite down on your bottom lip before nodding your head a little. 

 

And the first smack takes you by surprise and you moan into the duvet before you feel Mycroft's warm body pressed against yours, his mouth on your ear. 

 

"If you don't count, there will be more than twenty, I can assure you." 

 

"Sorry, Sir." 

 

"Let's begin again, shall we?" And then he smacks you again and you manage to mutter the number 'one' out and this makes him smirk before, 

 

"That's better." 

 

And with each spank, you manage to gasp out the number, and by number twenty your voice is barely a whisper and your eyes are watering from the pain, and you think that your backside must look a right mess but the wonderful pulses of your clit were enough to make you forget about all that. The next thing you feel is Mycroft's cool hands softly caressing your backside and you sigh a little at the pleasurable feel of his hands against your skin. And you need him to touch you now, you've had your punishment, you want him inside of you. 

 

"Touch me, please Sir." You blurt out and you quickly bite down on your bottom lip to stop yourself from saying anything else. 

 

"I am." Is all Mycroft says before you wiggle your hips a little and he makes a small humming noise as he pulls his hands away from you. 

 

"Please Sir." You beg, the pulsing of your clit becoming almost unbearable. "Please." And Mycroft pulls you up now and wraps his arms around you, pulling you tightly against his body, your back pressed against his chest. 

 

"Where do you want me to touch exactly, hmm?" He teases, his lips pressing against your ear. And you grab at one of his hands with yours now and he lets you guide it down towards your womanhood and you can feel him smile against you before he moves your hand away so that he can run one of his fingers lightly along your entrance. "Here?" He breathes as he continues to make small stroking movements with his finger before he adds another and applies a little more pressure to his movements. And your hips buck now and you moan out his name softly as you can feel your wetness slowly trickle down your inner thigh as he pushes his fingers inside of you. 

 

"Is that good?" He breathes huskily as his other hand cups one of your breasts; his thumb circling your already hard nipple. 

 

"Yeah." You moan breathlessly almost collapsing onto your knees. And as you move your hips -so as to grind yourself against his fingers- and you begin to pant and whimper almost uncontrollably as you're so close to climaxing he pulls away from you and you feel like sobbing at the loss of touch. 

 

"Please don't stop." You beg before you're suddenly staring into a pair of familiar blue eyes -although there was hardly any colour left since the pupils were fully blown with lust and desire. 

 

"On your knees." He orders and you quickly do as you're told. As you're on the floor, your eyes trail up his body; he's taken his suit jacket off and he's rolled up the sleeve's of his shirt revealing the soft freckled skin of his forearms. You notice the bulge in his pants and you run your tongue over your bottom lip now because you know what he's going to ask of you next. He slowly slips off his shoes before he moves to sit down on the edge of the bed and you must have made a small noise in the back of your throat because he gives you a small sly smirk before he beckons you over with his finger. You crawl on all fours and as you reach him you teasingly run your hands across his thighs, relishing the feel of the smooth material of his trousers before your hand lightly trails along the bulge in his pants. 

 

"Did I say you could do that?" He asks in a steady voice as he watches your hands run along his thighs. You shake your head before you nuzzle his hardening member and he lets out a soft puff of breath before saying, "That's five more spanks." 

 

"No!" You protest in a kind of child-like whine, lifting your head up to look at him. 

 

"Ten." He smirks before adding, "I’ll make it twenty if you don’t do as you're told. Understand?" And you nod your head with a small pout on your lips before your hand moves to unzip Mycroft's trousers. You reach into his pants and slowly wrap your hand around his shaft before pulling it out in front of you. His hands move into your hair and you waste no time by pressing small kisses at the tip of his member before slowly running your tongue along the underside of it. Taking a small breath, you slowly take him in your mouth- taking him in inch-by-inch and you moan as his fists clench in your (h/c) hair. You make sure to flick at the tip with your tongue before rolling it along the sides of his shaft causing a delicious moan to escape from his lips. Letting your eyes roll up to look at him now, you think he looks exquisite with his lips parted and his head thrown back. Your movements become more vigorous now and you use your hand to pump him and his hips lift a little from the bed as he uses his own hands to guide your head. You let out a small humming noise now as you take him in even further, the tip almost touching the back of your throat, and it sends wonderful vibrations along his shaft and you can tell that he likes it because his hips buck up off the bed and he lets out a soft moan. You feel somewhat proud of yourself for being able to gain a reaction from Mycroft and this encourages you to work a little faster. And you can tell that he's close now so your hands move to rub along his thighs as your head continues to move up and down and your tongue licks at the tip and before you know it you're swallowing his seed and kissing along his shaft before tucking him neatly back into his pants; making sure to pull the zip of his trousers back up afterwards. For this you are rewarded and he pulls you up onto his lap and he kisses you properly for the first time that night and you moan loudly into his mouth as the tip of his tongue flicks against yours. 

 

"Lie across my lap." Mycroft mumbles into your mouth, his hot breath making your head spin. Being the good girl you are, you kiss him one last time and you do as you're told; for a moment you thought that he'd forgotten about the extra spankings but then again, with Mycroft being Mycroft you knew that was unlikely. 

 

The first spank isn't too hard and you're glad that he's now using his hand and not the belt. He takes his time between each one, making sure to caress your skin before the next slap. With each spank, you're able to rub yourself against his thigh and you're moaning loudly now as your hips begin to buck shamelessly against him making him stop. 

 

"Stop that or you won't get to come." Mycroft says and you groan out now as you continue to move your hips. "(Y/N)." He warns and you sigh a little before stopping your movements, your fists clenching at the duvet. "Good girl." He cooes before his hand slaps across your backside again making you cry out. After the tenth one, his fingers slowly move to stroke at your inner-thigh before he slowly pushes one finger inside of you. He moves in and out of you at an agonisingly slow pace and even though it feels good, you need more. 

 

So, "More." you beg as your fists clench even harder at the duvet, your knuckles white. 

 

"Ask properly and you'll get." Mycroft teases, stopping his movements for a moment. 

 

"Please, I want more." You cry out in frustration as your entire body is screaming for release. Mycroft smirks before pushing three of his fingers inside of you and you feel like screaming at how good it feels and as he begins to move in and out of you at a faster pace, his thumb circling your swollen clit you can feel yourself getting closer and closer to the edge. He pushes deep inside of you now and crooks his fingers and that's enough to make you scream out his name, your thighs quivering as a wave of pleasure consumes your entire body. He rolls you off of him and lies you down on the bed as he now gets up to remove the rest of his clothes. 

"Stay there." He mumbles softly and you nod your head still coming down from your orgasm and your eyes lock onto his for a moment before he moves to the middle of the bedroom. You watch eagerly now as he slowly unbuttons his waistcoat and shirt, folding them neatly before placing them on the side where your clothes were. He takes his socks off and then his trousers and pants in one swift movement and excitement bubbles up inside of your body now as you can't wait to finally have his naked body pressing against yours. 

He swiftly straddles your hips and your hands automatically go up to caress his chest now, your fingers running through the dark chest hairs. He trails soft kisses from the curve of your neck down to your breasts before he sucks and nips at your skin and you let your leg rub along his now as you begin to moan softly. He presses quick kisses to your lips before he lets the head of his member glide along your folds and this makes your back arch off the bed as you're eager for him to be inside of you. And he grabs at your hips now as you grab a fistful of his soft hair before he thrusts into you and you both cry out at how good it feels. He begins to move faster now and your hips lift off the bed in order to meet his increasing thrusts. You're both leaving wet kisses on each other's lips now as you both begin to pant and moan into each other's mouths and you can feel yourself becoming warmer with each thrust. Mycroft moves to grab at your hands now and he laces his fingers with yours as your name begins to pour out of his mouth; the warmth of his breath dampening your skin. The two of you are going as fast as you can now and before you know it you both come together and you moan out Mycroft's name as you feel him fill you. 

He then rolls off the top of you and pulls you into his arms before pressing soft, gentle kisses to your temple. His nose nuzzles your hair and his hands caress your back lovingly before he asks,

"Are you alright?" Moving your head back a little, you press your lips against his and as you pull back he brushes a damp strand of hair from your forehead.

"I'm fine." You smile as his hand now strokes at your cheek. 

"Good." He breathes before giving you a kiss that makes you melt into his arms. "Now about those cakes." He teases and you roll your eyes at him.

"What about them?" 

"I've come to a decision." He says dramatically and you giggle a little and the corner of his lip twitches upwards a little.

"Oh, please be kind. This means so much to me." You joke with a mock-look of desperation on your face.

"I've had many cakes in my lifetime, (Y/N). But these... you're through to the final." 

"Oh my God. Thank you so much!" And you both burst out into laughter now before he presses another kiss to your lips."That reminds me," You add, "I have to make another batch for her." And Mycroft groans in protest as he holds onto you a little tighter now running his fingers through your hair and you snuggle into his chest, "But I can't be bothered..." 

***********************

In the end, you end up buying some plain ones from the shop the following morning and you decide to decorate them so they look identical to your homemade ones. Mrs Hudson doesn't seem to notice though and she thanks you for your trouble, if only she knew that it really wasn't any trouble at all...

**Author's Note:**

> I have another Christmas story in the works (it's nothing like this though, don't worry xD) it should be up v.soon! Thank you all for the continued support and I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas!


End file.
